


Dinosaur Costume

by bucky_at_bedtime



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky barnes being a cute idiot, F/M, Fluff, Reader Insert, cute stuff, talk of marriage?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 13:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15797679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bucky_at_bedtime/pseuds/bucky_at_bedtime
Summary: You and Bucky decide to take a spur-of-the-moment road-trip.





	Dinosaur Costume

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr @bucky-at-bedtime

Road trips had never been your cup of tea. Trapped in a small, hot, crowded car for hours on end? Fighting to put on some decent music? Seat belt buckles sticking into your back and cramps in your legs from curling up in uncomfortable positions? No, thank you.

That was, until now.

The weather seemed to match your mood. Streams of light shone through the windows, the blue sky almost-blindingly bright. The trees were a blur through the windows of the car, driving fast along the mountainside, speeding through the streets like you were running away from something. The ocean crashed against the horizon and you could almost feel the sand between your toes already.

The road trip had been a spur-of-the-moment decision – a way to soothe boredom and distract you from the monotonous everyday duties you were so used to. You and Bucky wanted to get away, and with the wind in your hair and the sun on your skin, you couldn’t have dreamed of being with anybody else.

From the passenger seat, you had a pretty good view. His lips were stretched into a smile, the fingers of his left hand had a relaxed grip on the steering wheel and his shoulders were exposed - one of the rare times he put on a singlet. His lips parted as the music pumped loudly and he glanced over at you, singing the words as loudly as he could.

“Oh girl you’re shining, like a fifth avenue diamond. And they don’t make them like they used to, you’re never going out of style.”

The small space in this car was yours, untouchable and irreplaceable, there was nowhere else you would rather be.

The chorus kicked in and you gripped Bucky’s free hand, grinning cheekily as you all-but-screamed the lyrics – surprisingly relatable to the man beside you.

“You’re out of my league, old-school chic, like a movie star, from a silver screen - you’re one of a kind, living in a world gone plastic - baby, you’re so classic.”

You felt laughter erupting from your chest, unable to keep singing with him, too overwhelmed by the ache in your chest. It was a good ache - an all-consuming ache that forced a smile onto your face and filled you with joy. It was the kind of ache that you never wanted to go away. He was still grinning as he turned back to the front, finding the bare length of road in front of him.

It felt like the two of you could go anywhere, and as long as you were together, you’d be content.

“Y’know, I haven’t been to the beach,” he started, turning the music down. “Not since I was a kid.”

“Well, it’s my favourite place in the world,” you mumbled, intertwining your fingers with his, your hands resting on your bare thigh.

“Then I’ll love it,” his lips tugged into a smile as he looked across at you, blue eyes filled with adoration. “Almost as much as I love you.”

A slower song began to play – ‘Loving is Easy,’ Rex Orange County – and the two of you sat, content in each other’s presence, humming along to the familiar tune.

“We should get married on the beach,” you mumbled, breaking the short silence. You felt his eyes on you as you said the words, and your heart sped up in your chest. The two of you had been dating for a while, but there was no ring on your finger. You weren’t desperate for one, in fact, you had hardly even thought about marriage until this moment. The thought popped into your head and you felt the need to voice it.

“Yeah?” He responded, and you let out a quiet sigh of relief when you heard his relaxed tone.

“Yeah.” you confirmed, absently playing with his fingers. “In bare feet. With just Steve and Natasha and a few others. Maybe Sam can perform the ceremony.”

Bucky scoffed, pretending to be disgusted with the idea, but you could see the smile behind his eyes. He would never admit that he was excited to see such an ordeal.

There was another beat of silence and you pulled your hand from his, reaching forward to brush a loose hair behind his ear.

“You’re gonna look beautiful. I can’t even imagine.” The words were soft, almost unheard under the music, but you felt a grin spread across your face and the familiar tingle of excitement in your stomach.

“Maybe I’ll just marry you in this hoodie,” you chuckled, tugging at the edges of the massive grey jumper. His jumper, that covered your bathing suit.

“You can marry me in whatever clothes you want to marry me in,” he drawled, his fingers tracing gentle patterns along the skin of your thigh, leaving goosebumps in their wake, “as long as you’re the one in them, I’m happy.”

“I’m buying a dinosaur costume.”

“Perfect.” His fingers gently squeezed your thigh and he glanced out onto the road, faking nonchalance. “Just make sure you get me a tie that matches.”

“Of course.” you leaned across the console and pressed a kiss to his bare shoulder, amusement still obvious on your face. “I wouldn’t want us to look ridiculous.”

The two of you broke into laughter again and you fell back into your seat. It felt as if a weight had been lifted off your chest – somehow, the two of you had managed to have the ‘what does our future look like?’ conversation, without the awkwardness, or the stumbling over words. You both had the same dream, and all it involved was him and you, happy in each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr @bucky-at-bedtime


End file.
